The untold love story
by Indyracer715
Summary: Cato and Clove have always known each other for a long time and they always had and untold love story. Are they ready to tell the world or is the starcrossed lovers from district 12 keeping it back. Please R&R, Note I do not own anything Suzanne Collins owns all the books!
1. The Reaping

**Chapter 1**

**The Reaping**

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP. I slam my hand down on the alarm clock. I hear a small crack go off in it, they always said I was one of the stronger ones at the acadmy. The acadmy, oh that's right to day is reaping day, the 74th hunger games, I wonder who's parents will be celebrating there son and daugters accomplishment of going into the arena. Just then my little sister baley pokes her head though my door

"Clove it's time to wake up mama says you have a big, big day." She says I laugh at what she said. She is so adorable I would do anything for her.

"Alright kiddo I'm comming." I reply. I open my bedroom window and feel how warm it is. It's alittle bit over 90 I know the excat dress I should put on. I walk into my closest and go over to the section my mother labeled "Reaping Clothing." I look though the other dresses until I find it. I have been actually dying to ware this dress for a terribly long time. The dress it is strapless long and white, it has blue dimonds threaded into the chest and little blue tassles right at the bottom. My shoes are white flip-flops, with small little beads on the straps. I put the dress on and put on a dash of make up. I slip on my shoes and walk gracefully down stairs. I here my parents talking about something and baley laughing it must have been something that she read. I throw my dark brown hair across my sholder, and walk around the corner. Everyone in the room turns around and stares.

"Clove you look amazing." Both of my parents say.

" I wish I could look like you." Baley says.

"She doesn't look amazing she looks beautiful." Says the only voice I have know for years.

"Hello Cato." I say turning around he was dressed in a black suit, with a blue bow tie that brought out his eyes.

"I brought this for you." He says putting a small white flower in my hair right behind my ear.

"Thank you." I say brushing the flower with my hand.

"Well we best head off no need to be late and have the peacekeepers get there panties in a wad." Says my mother. I laugh at my mothers small joke and we step out into the heat. We all climb into the car. Baley fit in the middle between Cato and I.

"Are you parents meeting us there?" I ask Cato

"No, they decied they wanted to see what the peacekeepers would do to them." He says my intre famly burst out laughing. We parked a few blocks down from the stage. We started walking towards the square. Everyone called it tiny aspen, because back when it was called America there was a town here called aspen and they just kept the name. All the good shops where in tiny aspen. Baley's favorite candy shop Fuzzywigs, Cato and mine favorite wepon shop, My mothers favorite book shop The bookworm and other shops that are fun to go through. Now there is a stage that is blocking the view of all the shops.

"We should go stand in line." I say.

"Yup." Replys Cato.

I hug my family and head out to the line. I stand behind a girl who is only 12. God help her that she will not be picked. Cato stand behind me. He puts his hand on my sholder. I am glad I am infront of him so he does not see me blush.

"Next." The peacekeeper says. I give my finger and berly feel the needle and my finger on the paper. I smile at Cato and say

"Later."

"See ya." He replies.

I smile and go stand with the other 16 year olds. I look up at the stage then my friend Maddie taps me on the sholder.

"I heard Cato came by you house this morning." she says

"Yes, he did." I replyed

"And how did that go?"

"Fine"

"We will talk about that later." I laugh and smile at her comment

"Sure." I say.

Just then the booming of the microphone alerts us all and makes Maddie jump.

"Relax will ya, you are making me nervios." I say to her

"It's not like your going to get picked your name is only in there 4 times" She says.

"Well it's the same with you."

The capitol man Robbie Westcott jumps up onto the stage. He is on the short side, with purple hair and bright green eyes that everyone said where fake.

"Welcome, welcome everyone for the reaping of the 74th hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor, now I have a small little movie that I would like to play for you all."

The movie played but almost no one payed attention.

"Wasn't that lovely" he says "Now the moment everyone has been wating for the picking."

I start to bounce on the balls of my feet thinking not me, not me, not me.

"Ladies First." He says I start to bounce harder and Maddie has to hold me down and says

"Don't Worry"

Robbie goes back over to to the glass balls that hold every girls name from the age of 12-18 in it. He drops his hand in it and walks back over to the microphone.

"Representing the lady from district 2." He opens the little Slip of paper and shouts "Clove Boulder."

I almost pass out it is my name I look back at Maddie who has tears in her eyes.

"Later" I say

tears drip down from her face I walk up to the stage be strong for them but more importantly for me I think to myself. Robbie helps me up and he says

"Can we get a round of appluase for this brave young ladie."

Some of the people clap but not many. I look for my parents when I spot them my mother is crying into my fathers shoulder, and Baley is holding his leg. Poor girl I can't help but think she is only 6 and she might not have the change to grow up with an older sister. I put my hand up and touch my hair right where Cato gave me the flower, I don't feel it anymore it must have fell out.

"Alright." Says Robbie "Now for the men."

He goes over to the ball with all the boys name in it dips his hand in there and walks back to the mircophone.

"And for the boys." he says "we have Cato White."

Oh no not him not the love of my life, I don't stand a chance aganst him if it just comes down to the two of us. He walks up to the stage. I have never seen him so pale before. We shake hands and are taken away into the justice buliding awating our goodbyes.


	2. The Justice Bulding

**Chapter 2**

**The Justice Bulding **

Cato and I walk stone slient, side-by-side, the only thing I hear in my name being called over and over again, it vibrating in my head. I am set in a room with plush couches, and chairs. They are all a light purpleish-pink the one color that is rare in a sunset. I have only been here once when my eldest sister Elizabeth voulnteered for the 64th hunger games. Baley wasn't even alive to rember Elizabeth we have no pictures or anything. I sit on the couch and burry my face in the pillow don't cry don't cry. I keep telling my self I have to stay strong for my family and friends and the camaras. I don't want to go into the arena weak it would make me look like a loser. The door burst open and the peacekeeper shouts

"3 minutes"

"It will be okay, you will be fine, just rember your traning." My dad says I can only nod at his commet any words will push me farther towards the brink of tears. Baley hops up on the couch with me and gives me a big bear hug.

"Everything will be fine right." She says.

"Of course it will." I say hugging her back, My mother just stands there crying. I stand up and hug her and say

"It will be fine, we will be fine." She just nods her head crying even more I have the strenth to tell her "Don't cry, please don't cry I love you." Just as I say that the Peacekeepers walk in. They take my parents and Baley away. Then Maddie walkes in her tears streaking her face, the peacekeeper barks

"One minute we are on tight bisness here." Maddie nods and then says

"I will make this quick for the both of us, just win okay I need you to do that I don't know what I would do with out my best friend." I just nod because I know I would be saying the same thing if I was in her position. A that point I quickly hug her and the door burst open and the peacekeeper dragged her out, and said.

"Wait here we will be leaving shortly." He shuts the door."Where would I go." I say quitely as he shuts the door. I hear pounding on the wall next to me I go over to it and hit back and then I hear Cato's Voice.

"Clove are you okay?" He asks

"Yes I'm fine, what about you?" I ask him

"Better, did you cry?" He asks

"No but I'm sure I will tonight." I tell him

"Well I will be there for you."

"Thanks." I say smiling

"Hey Clove." He says"Ya"

"Are you scared."

"Out of my mind."

"We can't act that way."

"I know we will just put it off during, traning act strong you know and then be our selves during the time we get."

"That sounds good." He says "I hear the peacekeepers see you in a minute."

"Bye." I say. Just at that moment for the 5th time the peacekeepers burst through the door all I could help but think god you might want to stop all this bursting or the poor door is going to snap in half. I look behind me but only see peacekeepers.

"Alright into the car." The one peacekeeper said, I nodded and steped in. It was a small little station wagon with only room for 5. The seats where black leather and the outside color was red. Robbie Westcott was in the passenger seat. I sat down and buckled up and Cato sat down next to me. I was relived to see his face, I smiled and he smiled back. We put our hand close together and he put is pinkie finger on mine. It was our little thing for 'every thing will be okay.' It was a small gesture with a big meaning for us and it was almost unnoticable.

"You two are in for a surprise." Says Robbie "Being from district 2 you are some the the capitols most loved tributes there for you get amazing food, and other things you need to make your stay with us atmost amazing." He says and I try to force a smile. The driver parks the car and almost instantly we are surrounded with camaras, flashing people shouting

"Over here."

"Smile"

"Wave." I was overwelmed. I looked at Cato he was doing nothing just hard faced and staring looking tough. I decied to do the same make the other tributes feel weak around us thats what we should do. I walk forward and step on the train getting ready to start the biggest jouney of my life.


	3. The Train

**Chapter 3**

**The Train**

I step on the train and I can't help it my jaw drops. There is everything you could ever imagen in one 40x40 train car.

"This is the living car." Says Robbie

"You mean this isn't the dinning car?" Cato asks even though there is a huge amount of food, rangeing from pastres to fruit. I look around and see lots of couches and chairs, a glass table, different types of sculptures.

"Like I said." Said Robbie "Being from district 2 you are the capitols most loved tributes, therefor you get only the best." I smile at his comment thinking can that really be true, but now I know why we where always getting stuff from the capitol every month. I sit down on one of the couches and almost immeditaly I fall backwards and a footrest pops out.

"Ahh." I scream as I get the sensation of falling. I look at Cato he is holding back a laugh and Robbie is immeditaly at my side saying

"Are you okay, can you hear me?"

"I'm fine." I insist with a smile on my face "Come on Cato" I say laughing "This is fun." I start rocking back and forth on the couch. He jumps on next to me and screams a little two as we fall back together. We start rocking back so hard I hear a chunch and the whole couch falls back smashing the glass table.

"Oops." We both say getting up as Robbie walks away cursing, saying something about a bunch of meatling kids and a 1,000$ couch and a 10,000$ table.

"Oh well." I say to Cato "It's not like they can't afford another one." I tell him as avoxs rush to the seen to clean it up.

"Come on." he says "Lets go explore." I smile and take his hand and let him guide me towards the back of the train. He opens the door and I am immedatly blasted with cool air and sunlight. Once my eyes foucs I see two chairs facing the way home. Cato sit in one and motions for me to sit in the other. I sit down the chair is hard it is easy for me to slid back in it. It is white and plastic, there is a small little glass table between us. I turn around and see a small control panel on the wall.

"Do you want anything?" I ask him

"Sure how about 2 glasses of lemonade and some candied apples." I smile at his comment he knew that I had a weak spot for candied apple and lemonade. I tap the panel with our order. I sit back down and almost instantly the avox apperes with our order. I smile and nod and he leaves.

"God stuff happens fast here." Cato says taking a bit out of his apple. I laugh and smile and take a bite of my apple, I am instantly filled with the sweetness of the caramel and the tart of the apple.

"This is good." I say my mouth muffled by the food. Cato nods his mouth to full to talk. I swallow and sip my lemonade watching the mountains and lakes of the last of district 2 pass by us. I don't notice it until then but I am still holding Catos hand. I look down and so does he

"Don't let go." He says I smile and nod and then say

"I know." We finsh our apples and lemonade and we go and stand at the raling.

"Its so pretty." I say awed at the sunset behind the mountians. Cato is moving his thumb around the back of hand in circles. Robbie appers behinds us and says

"Time for dinner." I jump and I find Cato holding my down as my fight-mode clicks into place.

"I wouldn't sneak up on us again." Cato says Robbie nods pale faced

"You scared him pretty good." I say "Nice job."

"Thanks." He says "It could come in handy in the arena."

"Ya, it could." I say not even wanting to think about the week to come. We walk to the dinning car together and I sit next to Cato with Robbie and our mentor sat directly infront of us. We feast on duck and for the end we have amazing chocolate covered strawberrys. Feeling increably tired I bid goodnight to Cato and Robbie. Our mentor had left to do other things, Cato said it was probley to do more morphling. I walk into my room and open the drawer and see a pair of P.J's that would fit me. I slip my dress of leaving it in a heap on the floor and crawl under the covers. I start to fall asleep when I feel Cato climb into my bed. He kisses my head and we fall asleep together holding hands.

* * *

_**Sorry about the short chapter I was kind of in a rush writting it. Anyway I would like to thank the people who put me on the alearts and if you guys could please R&R I would really appreciate it thanks.**_


	4. The Arrival

**Chapter 4**

**The Arrival**

* * *

I wake up in the morning, to find that Cato is no longer at my bedside, but sitting in a chair watching me.

"Well thats creepy." I say to him, He smiles and laughs and then says

"Our menotor and Robbie want us in the living car in 10 minutes so we can watch the other reapings okay"

"Sounds good" I reply "Can you leave so I can get some privacy to change, please."

"Okay, sure, whatever." He walks out the room and shuts the door behind him

"Thank you." I shout back at him shaking my head and laughing. I go over to the dresser and open it, I find a pair of brown shorts and a ocean blue tank top. I throw that on and step into the bathroom. I am a wreck my hair is in one giant knot on the side of my hair, It took me 3 minutes to brush out. Once I clear my hair out of the way, I look into the mirror and see my face. My mascara has run down, I must have started crying during to middle of the night. I wash my face thinking, I will take a shower tonight after the opening cerimones, I wonder what stupid outfit they will put us in this year. I put my hair up in my usual ponytail and walk down to the living car. I was just in time Robbie was just walking in from the other side of the train. I see our mentor in one of the chairs and Cato on the loveseat. I sit next to Cato and Robbie takes the chair we all face the T.V

"Thank god for D.V.R." He says I nod my head and look at Cato he wispers in my ear

"What the hell is a DVR."

"I have no idea." I wisper back. I focus my attention on the T.V as Robbie hits the Play. The capitol seal appears on the screen and we are taken back to last years games the last fight seen before the boy from district 1 fough and killled Maddies brother. I stop watching when he gave the last blow, of Dan's life. I rember Maddie asking me to stand up on the stage with her parents during that. It was a really tough time for her because she and Dan where Twins. Cato leans over to me and wispers

"It's over." Thank god I think to my self, I can finally focus on the screen the voices of Ceasar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith filled the room.

"Welcome." They say

"To the Reaping for the 74 hunger games, and rember may the odd's be ever in you favor." Cato smiles and wispers

"I think the odds are very much in our favor." I smile and laugh. I focus back on the T.V as the District 1 seal comes up, with pictures of two people who looked like they where 18.

"For the tributes from district 1." Ceasar says "We have Marval and Glimmer." They play a little clip of the reaping Marvel looks about 6 foot and Glimmer atleast 5'8.

"God they are tall." I say to Cato

"To you they might be." He replies. I try to retort but he is right I am only 5'4. So I just frown he looks at me and starts frowning, then he says "You know When you get agrivated at someone, it takes 42 muscles in your face to frown, but only 4 to raise your arm and punch that person."

"Fine then." I start to raise my arm

"Woah, okay I was only joking." He says

"Wrong person to joke with." I say but I start laughing anyway, but he should have known better, he knows im very self-consous about my hight. I turn back to the T.V and the district 2 symbol flash on the screen then I hear Ceaser

"From District 2 we have Cato and Clove." I smile as he announces my name they play a clip from the reaping.

"Damn we look strong." Says Cato I look at the screen we do we look very intemadating

"Well thats good." I say and he nods. The reaping for 3 and 4 are played a poor 12 year old boy from 4 has been picked the one from 5 was played

"She looks like a fox." Cato says.

"Kinda, I wonder if she eats mice." I say

"Gross."

"You implied that she looks like a fox."

"Touche." The ones from 6,7,8,9, and 10 where played and Cato and I were commenting on them

"To skinny."

"To helpless." And so on and so forth it was rather fun The one from 11 play and Ceaser said

"From district 11 we have Rue and Thresh." Rue poor girl is only 12 years old little and delicate.

"She will never survive the bloodbath." Says Cato I nod at Thresh steps up there is good meaning to his name. He is stong and looks like he is ready to kill.

"Wow, I want him as an ally." Cato says all I can help do is nod.

"Finally" Ceaser says "From district 12 we have Katniss Everdeen and Petta Melark." I watch as the girl Katniss, voulnteers for her little sister Primrose, I smile at that thinking I would do the same for Baley. Katniss looks tough enough to survive through the bloodbath. But that Peeta kid he looks like he could win he is strong like Thresh, but an underdog rarely ever wins. They have only had 2 winners before, unlike district 2 who has to many to count. After the reapings play Cato and I go eat then he looks out the window.

"Hey we are here." he says I run to the window with him

"It's gigantic." I say

"And Pretty, like you." I smile

"We should do something."

**"**No." He says

"Why not?" I ask

"We have to be tough for the people and camras show them that we are good tributes that we can get sponsered." I nod in agreement

"Okay then." I say the train lurches to a stop and we step out and are greeted with a bunch of people. The only thing I can do is look ahead and keep walking**.**


	5. The Opening Cermiones

**Chapter 5**

**The Opening Ceremonies**

* * *

Cato and I push pass all the people who are shoving microphones in our faces, and the flash of cameras in our eyes. Just as we enter a different building another train pulls up with the district 3 symbol on it and the people run to greet it.

"Lets get you settled into your room and then you can meet your stylist's." says Robbie. Cato and I look at each other and nod only once."Okay then." Say Robbie eyeing us suspiciously. Cato makes the same face back at him, I look at Cato and burst out laughing and so does Robbie eventually we are all are laughing"Come on." He says and leads us towards the elevator I step inside the whole elevator is clear. You could see everything from what was above us and what was below us. It was like that old book my mom used to read Baley and I. I think it was called Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator.I smile at the though of my parents and sister and Cato looks at me

"What?" He asks

"Hun?" I reply

"What are you smiling about."

"Nothing." I say still smiling

"It has to be something."

"It's nothing."

"we will talk about it later."

"That's what she said." I mumbled remember my brief conversation with Maddie. Robbie hits number 2 on the elevator. There are 13 buttons total on the panel.

"One for each district and then one for the training center" Says Robbie

"That makes sense." I say as I watch the other people disappear as we shoot upwards. I almost jump up and down as I feel butterflies in the bottom of my stomach. I start smiling even wider and Cato says

"What is it now"

"I like the feeling." I reply the elevator comes to a smooth halt and we step out. My jaw hits the floor as I am greeted with the most amazing sight. There is wood almost every where. There is one gigantic emerald chandler in the middle that is giving off green light. Avoxs stand in almost ever corner of the room. I walk through the passage way and I find my self standing at a magnificent marble table with the weirdest plastic chairs in the world. They where shaped all funky at the bottom and instead of standing on four legs they had a base. I sat down in one and I was actually very soft, not what I had expected. I stand up and Robbie points me in the direction of my room. I step inside just leaving the door open a crack. I find myself staring into the daytime sky of the capitol. I stand at my windows which were almost ten feet taller that I was. I watch as I can see more tribute trains pull up. Cato comes in and stand next to me we just watch in silence. I smile as my hand finds his. Robbie walks in and Cato instantly lets go of my hand.

"Time to go." He says. We follow him out of the door and back into the great glass elevator he presses button 13 and we go down. Down!

"Why are we going down?" I ask

"Oh well the training room is on the bottom floor." says Robbie

"But then why is it named 13?" Cato asked

"I guess because they didn't want to mess up the districts." He replies

"I get it." We both say the elevator stops and we step out.

"I am afraid I can't go any father." Says Robbie he steps back into the elevator and the door closes. Cato and I are alone once again, but not for long. Six people who look like capitol people come from around the corner. I am ushered away by three and same with Cato. I find myself being put on a table, that is hard and cold. I find my head resting on a hospital pillow, I then remember the time I got cut by one of Cato's swords when it fell out of his hands and it almost cutting my hand off. I needed 50 staples in my arm from my elbow to my wrist. I remember the pillow being just like this. But this time I am not getting a job done on my arm. The people who took me here are back in the room they immediately get to work painting my nails a metallic gold and blue that crackled apart when it was put on so you could see the gold underneath. On my thumbs they put small little stick on wings. They stripped me of my tank top and shorts so I was left with just my underwear and bra on.

"Your lucky." Said one of them as he took some stuff that looked like honey and put it on my leg.

"How?" I ask as he puts what looks like athletic tape on top of the honey.

"The one tribute from 12 is naked." He rips the stuff off bringing the hair on my leg with it. I manage a laugh even though it hurt like hell. I didn't consider myself lucky because I was only two undergarments behind her. He finishes on both my legs and then another girl says.

"You are ready for Kodak." I smile as they take me to another room, before I left they gave me a robe to cover in. I sit on a couch that has the same velvet red of the seats at the movie's back home. My stylist walks in

"Hi I am Kodak." He says taking my hand and kissing it. He is very tall with pale skin, he only where's a stroke of blue eye liner hand he has a very good smile. That makes the skin around his green eyes crinkle.

"Clove." I say smiling.

"So what the other stylist and I have been thinking is that we put you in Greek god outfits to match the power that district 2 has."

"That sounds good." I say even though I had no idea what Greek gods where.

"Alright then, Why don't you tell me about yourself over lunch." I smile as the table flips over and reveals sandwiches and salads. I fill a plate and start to eat once I finish I start explaining to Kodak what my life was like at the academy and in district two. I told him about my family, he only paused me to ask simple questions"how old is Baley?"

"What is your school like?" And other things along the lines of that. When I am finished he tells me that I have what seems like a very exciding life. The truth is I haven't told him half of it. He asks me to wait a close my eyes so I shut them I hear him leave and then come back. He slips something over my undergarments and places something on my head. When he says open I almost don't recognize my self. I am in a gold what he called toga, and a gold cape on my back. My eyes drift to the top of my head and I see gold wings where my ears should be they have blue lines in it that matches the overcoat on my nails. He picks up my hair and puts a few bobby pins in it to pull it back but he leaves it down. "Your ready." He says

"Thank you." Is all I can really manage because I can't stop staring at the girl in the mirror. He takes me out and we are for the 3rd time in an hour I am in the great glass elevator. He hits the Lobby button, I meet up with Cato there. He is dressed in the same thing I am.

"You look incredible." He says to me I smile

"You look good to." I say as my prep team rushes by to put the last of the make up on me. The lobby is a mess with the other tributes, I find the ones from 11, Rue looks like an angle in the little farmer outfit they put her in. The ones from 12 look ridiculous they are dresses in black jumpsuits.

"Time to load the chariots." Some one shouts. Cato and I are dragged away to find our self being put into a chariot with a golden horse, the chariot also had wings on the side. Cato goes first and then helps me up. The chariot lurches forward and we are off, my stomach falls and then is filled with butterflies.

"Keep a straight face." Says Cato I nod and don't smile. Our chariot enters the square and there are thousands of people surrounding us screaming our names and cheering. Our Chariot comes to a halt in front of a large stage. President Snow walks to the front and says

"Welcome Tributes and may the odd's be ever in your favor." He steps down and the cheers of the crowd grows louder. Cato nudges me and points to the screens the district 12 chariot has just entered the square and I look at them they are on fire. There back have capes on them it makes them look stunning.

"We are so gunna kill them." I say my rage filling up inside me, Cato nods. Once the ceremonies are over I find my self back in the lobbies. Staring daggers at twelve, I look quickly at Cato he is doing the exact same thing. I smile as if I about to kill them right then and there, there escort who is in a ridiculous pink wig takes them to the elevator. That's right I think leave. Cato and I are next in the elevator once we are in he burst out laughing.

"God that was funny they looked so scared." I end up laughing with him

"They are probably wondering how we are going to kill them." I say laughing. We both smile at each other as the elevator drops us off at the second floor.

"That was amazing." Kodak says coming off the couch and embracing me. I smile we all sit down for dinner. It consisted of mashed potatoes and steak. For finals we had sandwiched cookies that said OREO on the top. I tried dipping it in milk and It made it even better. Feeling full and exhausted I say goodnight to everyone and headed to my room. I slipped out of my toga and headdress, I stepped into the shower washing the last bit of make up off my face. I slipped into a pair of P.J's and fell into bed falling asleep to the sounds of the capitol at night.

* * *

_**Thanks so much to all my viewers and follower's I have a over 700 Views but only 1 review so If you could please READ AND REVIEW I would really like that, thank you**_

_**~Indyracer715**_


	6. Training

**Chapter 6 **

**Training**

* * *

I wake up in the morning to find that Cato is fast asleep on the floor below me and that he has my arm captive.

"Yo, big guy." I shout kicking him in the side. He mutters something that sounded like an ow. I knew I was the only person who could hurt him. He lets go of my arm and then said.

"I though you would enjoy my company."

"Well I do," I say "But when you take my arm captive I don't exactly enjoy it." I say poking him in the stomach and then I start giggling. He starts laughing to and a nock arrives at my door. We immediately shut-up and Cato jumps under the bed. I hide my giggles and open the door to find Kodiak.

"Time for breakfast." He says handing me an outfit.

"What's this." I say feeling the shirt. It felt like the normal training clothes at the academy, lightweight and flexible.

"Your training outfit, oh and If you see Cato will you give this one to him." He says handing me the identical outfit.

"Thanks." I say. I shut the door and say "You can come out now." Cato scrambles from under the bed brushing dust off of his shoulders. I toss him the outfit and say

"You can use the bathroom." I say pointing at the other door. He enters the bathroom and I pull on the other outfit. I look at myself in the mirror the outfit is manly black except for all red shoulders and the red had one single striped that arrowed down to my elbow. On my biceps there was a white number 2 in a box. Apparently there was also one on my back. I put on my pants which where just plain black."You can come out now." I say through the door. I step away and Cato steps out. I have never seen him so amazing he was totally ripped. You could see all his muscles on his arms and his 8 pack on his stomach. I couldn't help but stare. Cato looked at me and said

"What is something on wrong."

"No." I reply "you look amazing." He smiles

"You to." He says back

"We should go." I say He smiles and leads the way out of the room. I follow him and we walk out and take our seats at the table. Which is filled with huge piles of fruit, waffles and oatmeal. I take a little of each and eat quickly. Cato and I both say at the same time

"Were done." Robbie smiles and says

"just go where you were yesterday, remember that Marvel and Glimmer are your allies no one else okay"

"What about the boy from 11?" asks Cato

"You can ask him not sure if he will say yes though." Says Robbie Cato and I nod and smile, I really didn't want to be around Marvel and Glimmer but is was our normal career pack so I guess we have to. Cato and I step into the elevator and He presses the 13 on the panel. We shoot downwards and I watch as people start to come into the view of the lobby. We pass them and continue downwards. When we stop I am greeted with the smell of a gym. I look around and see dummies and weapons just strewn out on tables. I see a few throwing knifes and I whisper to Cato

"I want those." He smiles and laughs and then says

"Most girls want shoes but you want knifes, I will remember that." I smile and laugh at Cato's remark. We are the first two in the area but that didn't bother me. Marvel and Glimmer arrive next. We go over to introduce ourselves. I can already tell that Cato and Marvel are good friends they laugh and joke together. Glimmer and I talk but we are still getting used to each other. She teaches me how to shoot a bow but nether of us are very good. I give up on the arrow and pick up the knifes that I wanted to use I start throwing them at the dummy each of the hitting the target right where I want it. Once I go to retrieve my knifes I find that Cato has gotten into an argument. He is yelling at the boy from district 8 shouting something about a knife. Cato looks like he is about to hit the boy when I notice the boy from 11 is laughing and looking up. I look up too and see the little girl Rue is sitting in the lofts holding Cato's knife. I almost start laughing to but then I remember something, so I start to glare at her. Cato storms out of the room. I excuse myself from training and chase after him.

"Cato" I shout I find him sitting on an overturned bench. "It wasn't him" I say

"Then who was it." He says totally confused

"The girl from 11 Rue."

"Really"

"Ya she is good."

"No kidding." Just then Marvel and Glimmer burst into the same room.

"Let's Call it a day why don't we?" Says Marvel I nod my head in agreement.

"We can go to our place!" Says Glimmer. I look at Cato who still has his head buried in his hands.

"That sounds like fun." I say Glimmer and Marvel nod at each other and we all head for the elevator. Glimmer hits the button that says one on it. When we get there we talk and laugh I teach them how to play Texas hold em' poker. When we look back at the clock it's time to go back to our rooms. Cato and I say goodbye to Glimmer and Marvel and head back upstairs. To get ready for the interviews, it feels like the only thing I am unprepared for.

* * *

**Thanks to the one guest viewer who reviewed, please you guys it's not that hard just look at the button below you and type something nice about my story, and then hit send it takes 30 seconds! Thanks and please R&R**

**~Indyracer715**


	7. The Interview

**Chapter 7**

**The Interview**

I step into the same changing room by the training center, that I found myself in during the opening ceremonies, I learned that it was called the remake center. Kodiak walks in and asks

"How was training?"

"It was alright." I reply

"Just alright, I normally get better responses from district 2 girls."

"You have done district 2 before?" I ask

"This will be my 5th year." He answers with a smile, "Now, how was training?" He asks again. I tell him the story about the knife and then our little get together at district 1's apartment. He listened and laughed when he found out that Rue had taken the knife.

"How did she get up there?" He asks

"She climbed." I respond he nod's his head, impressed.

"Tonight is the Interview" he tells me, it's like no shit Sherlock. "This is the dress you will be wearing." He says holding up a black bag "But first let the prep team see you they need to do something's first."

"Great!" I reply sarcastically.

"Don't worry it won't be as bad as last time."

"Good!" I exclaim. He smiles and laughs

"Go on." I he says leading me out the door, I turn and smile up at him and then sit in the dentist like chair. My prep team starts to rip the last of the hair off my body, which wasn't as painful as the last time, but it still hurt. They chattered all about the games and capitol gossip but honestly who really cares. They told me to close my eyes as the painted my face and nails, and put my hair up.

"You can open your now." one of them said. I open my eyes and look in the mirrors, my eyes are pained with a shade no lighter then my own skin, my cheeks where rosy red and my lips a light pink. I look at my nails and they where a very light shade of pink almost likes a peach color. My hair was in some complicated up-do; Kodiak walks in again, and tells me to close my eyes. I shut them and feel a silk dress fall over my shoulders.

"Okay now open." I open my eyes and the dress falls just above my knees, it's such a light pink that it makes me look like I were no make up at all. I step into little heels of the same color that strap around my ankles. As I walk the dress shimmers with happiness.

"Oh thank you Kodiak it's amazing." I say

"I knew you would like it." He replies. A person with a headset enters the room and says we have five more minutes.

"Kodiak I am nervous."

"Don't worry." he says "What is your approach."

"Confident, but I don't feel like it."

"Just be your self, don't worry Cesar will do all the work."

"Really?" I ask

"Always."

"Thank you."

"You better go now." He says. I give him one last hug and step out the door and the man with the headset and clip board lines me up behind Marvel. Cato is behind me,

"You look stunning." he says

"Don't look to bad yourself." I say, he is dressed in an all black tuxedo, with a white collared top and a small bowtie. Glimmer goes on first, I am so board, and I just stand there with a look on my face that I don't even know until Cato says.

"You look like a bloodthirsty killer."

"Good." I reply he laughs and before I know it Cesar is introducing my and I am up on stage. The crowd starts screaming and shouting my name, I smile a cocky smile and start to wave and walk, I am nervous so my walk turns into a small bounce.

"Clove, beautiful as ever." Cesar says taking my hand and kissing It., I sit the chair as he settles the crowd down then asks.

"Now clove what where you thinking when your name got called at the reaping?" I smile and then say.

"At that moment I felt honored to be representing my district and I knew I was ready for what ever the game makers have planned." I say winking in there direction, the crowd goes wild at that.

"And I know you will be ready." He replies

"Thank you."

"So Clove what is your favorite weapon to use?" He asks

"Knifes." I say in an instant "I like to throw but stabbing is a lot more fun." I say matter of fact. With a smile on my face.

"I'm sure it is." Cesar says, with a small scared smile on his face, the crown roars with laughter.

"I think we have one last question before it is time to go." He says "Is there anyone special back home anyone that you are trying to win for?" He asks

"My sister Bailey, she is only 6 and I want her to have and older sister to remember weather I come back or not." I say then I remember something "actually she will have and older sister to come home to, because I am the next victor of the games." I look out to the crowd they are hanging on to every one of my last words. I will defiantly be getting a huge amount of sponsors.

"Yes you are." I say Cesar. The buzzer goes off he takes my hand and kisses it again and say Clove from district 2, I smile and wave and then walk off stage.

"That was amazing" Robbie says

"Clove you where beautiful." Glimmer says

"Thanks you guys." I say with a huge smile on my face, We stand by one of the backstage TV's and watch Cato's interview he is just going on about how much he loves his district, and how he is the next victor, he looks like he is having so much fun on stage. He looked so handsome in his suit, he looked like he was 20 not 16. He walks off stage Glimmer congratulates him Marvel gives him a slap on the back, I run up and hug him.

"You looked incredible." I tell him

"Not to bad your self." He tells me back, I laugh and then say

"Didn't we just have this conversation?"

"Maybe." He replies I just laugh harder.

"Why don't we all have dinner in out apartment?" Marvel suggests.

"Sounds like fun." I say. We walk over to the elevator and step in. We step out on the first floor and gather around the dinner table. We laugh and talk, and we are our normal rowdy self's. I look at my watch and it's 11:00, Cato and I say goodbye to Marvel and Glimmer and step back into the elevator. I take a shower and get dressed into soft P.J's and step into bed. I am half asleep when Cato walks in and steps in bed with me, Once again we fall asleep together preparing for the private training tomorrow.


End file.
